


The Shower Room

by Attackonangela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonangela/pseuds/Attackonangela
Summary: He entered the shower room, and my goodness it was steamier than usual. He looked around in search of Tsukkishima. There. There he was, slipping on his shorts. Kuroo smirked and walked up behind Tsukkishima. He snaked his arms around Tsukkishima’s waist, and rested his head on Tsukkishima’s shoulder. This caused him to jump at the sudden realization of someone touching him, when he thought he was alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! I'm sorry if it's not at its prime, I'm still "Experimenting" with this. Thank you, I hope you enjoy!

          Karasuno and Nekoma were mid-game; it was the last game of the night and the faint squeaks of shoes on the floor echoed throughout the gym, and every now and again you could hear the sound of a ball and hand colliding.  The smell of sweat and dirty feet was quite present, for five separate teams had been continuously practicing here since the training camp had begun.

                Kageyama, NIshinoya, and Daichi had dashed towards the front of the court, however they were too late. The ball hit the floor with a _smack._ The whistle blew, and the game had reached its end. Nekoma won, 37-35 on the third set.

                Tsukkishima ran towards the wall where he left his bag and water bottle. He sat down, sliding his back against the wall and reached for his bottle, drinking the remainder of what was left. While drinking, a certain someone had made his way over to Tsukkishima and sat next to him.

                It was Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsuro, _his boyfriend._  His hair was as dark as a black cat, parts slightly draped over his right eye, and other parts stuck out in random directions, as if he hadn’t brushed his hair in days, or maybe weeks. However messy, it fit his personality, and it didn’t look all too bad either, at least to Tsukkishima.  Kuroo also had a broad, muscular frame, probably from playing volleyball for as long as he could remember.

                Kuroo slung his arm over Tsukkishima’s shoulders, “Good Job, Tsukki.” He smirked, his eyes doing the _thing_ , as if he wanted something.

                Tsukkishima sighed, removing his water bottle from his mouth “What do you want?”

“Nothing, just wanted to come say _Good Job_.” Kuroo replied, earnestly.

                “Oh okay,” Tsukkishima smiled slightly, sighing in contentment, he leaned into Kuroo’s embrace. Suddenly, a shadow of two people had appeared over Kuroo and Tsukkishima, and with it followed a laugh. “Come on _Love Birds,_ Dinner is ready” Tanaka said, “Come on Ryuu it’s more like _Love Bird, and Cat”_ Nishinoya interjected laughing.

                The four had made their way to the cafeteria, and here you could hear many people talking back and forth and various _thank you Kiyoko-sans._  

\----

                After eating, it was finally time for the first years to shower. Tsukkishima grabbed a shirt, shorts, and toiletries and headed toward the locker room.  He stripped of his clothing and turned the water up to its hottest setting. The water felt nice, it relaxed the tension in his body.  Tsukkishima took advantage of this and showered much longer than the rest of the first years. After some time, he was the last one in the shower room, which was now entirely too steamy.

                Tsukkishima, turning the water off, stepped out of the shower, and over to the bench where he left his clothes. He dried himself and reached for his boxers slipping them on, and then his shorts, putting them on as well.

\----

                “I’ll be right back” Kuroo said to various members of the Nekoma team. He was headed towards the Karasuno room. Once getting there he knocked and poked his head inside and looked around, as if searching for something.

                “Hey Daichi, is Tsukki here?” He questioned when he hadn’t seen the tall blond.

“No, I think he’s still in the shower room.” Daichi replied.

                “Alright, thanks bro.”

“OooOooooOh” Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata interjected, just before Kuroo could close the door.

                Kuroo made his way to the shower room, realizing just how far the Karasuno room was from the shower rooms.

                He entered the shower room, and my goodness it was steamier than usual. He looked around in search of Tsukkishima. There. There he was, slipping on his shorts. Kuroo smirked and walked up behind Tsukkishima. He snaked his arms around Tsukkishima’s waist, and rested his head on Tsukkishima’s shoulder. This caused him to jump at the sudden realization of someone touching him, when he _thought_ he was alone.

                “aH What the fuc-” Tsukkishima turned his head to see who was touching him from behind. “Oh, it’s just you” he smiled reassuringly.

                “Why’d you shower so long? You’re the last one in here, besides me.” Kuroo smirked, now placing slow, sloppy kisses on the area connecting Kei’s shoulder and neck.  He stopped, “Not that I mind” he said continuing his previous actions, and bringing his hand up to Tsukkishima’s stomach, admiring his soft skin.

                “I,” Tsukkishima paused, breathing out, “Um, my arms, and” he breathed out again, shakily, “my back was sore” It took most of Tsukkishima’s strength at this point to turn around and wrap his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

                “Hey Kuroo” Tsukkishima paused giving a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips, “Do you wanna fuck?”  He questioned, glaring off to the side, trying not to make eye contact.

                “Here?”  Kuroo asked. Normally it was Kuroo who asked, however he didn’t mind that it was Kei.

“Yeah” Tsukkishima’s cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

                “Oh okay, yeah” Kuroo replied, bringing his hands up to the cheeks of Tsukkishima’s butt, and squeezing lightly.   _Hmm squishy_ , Kuroo thought to himself, continuing to knead at the covered skin.

                Tsukkishima kissed him bringing his hand up to Kuroo’s hair, tugging at the nape of his neck.  Kuroo parted his lips, allowing his tongue to escape, now licking at Tsukkishima’s bottom lip. He took the hint and also parted his lips, now allowing his tongue to intertwine with Kuroo’s.

                Kuroo had taken advantage of this. He explored every inch of Tsukkishima’s mouth. Although very familiar with his taste, it still seemed as if it were the first time.  Kuroo relished in Tsukkishima’s taste.

                “Mm”, Tsukkishima let a small moan escape his mouth and into the kiss. He couldn’t help, even if he thought it was _embarrassing_.  They both broke the kiss to catch there breathes. With pants, Tsukkishima tugged at Kuroo’s black shirt, as if saying he wanted it off. Kuroo took the incentive and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion.

                Kuroo pulled Tsukkishima over to one of the walls inside the shower room, having his back pressed against said wall. Tsukkishima grabbed Kuroo’s hand, pulling him closer. He brought his hand up to Kuroo’s chest, feeling his smooth skin.

                “Hey Tsukki, pull your pants off?”  Kuroo said, grabbing the rim of his pants, helping him pull them off. Immediately, Kuroo followed suit, and pulled of his pants as well.  They both stood there in their boxers. Kuroo brought his hands up to Tsukkishima’s wet, golden hair, and entangling his fingers into it. Kuroo began to kiss him again.

                Tsukkishima, in desire of some sort of friction began to grind on Kuroo’s crotch. He felt that Kuroo was already half hard, but he was determined to fix that.

                Tsukkishima continued to grind onto Kuroo. Slowly but surely he reached for Kuroo’s boxers pulling them down over the cheeks of his ass, down to his thighs, and then finally in a pool around his ankles.  Tsukkishima grabbed a hold of his cock, giving long slow strokes.

                Kuroo’s breath hitched. He breathed out in aspiration, hoping this could go on forever. “Ah” Kuroo moaned. Tsukkishima slowly started picking up his pace. He leaned in closer to Kuroo, and began to suck on Kuroo’s defined collar bones. Leaving marks to show Kuroo was _his_ , and only his. Kuroo had let Tsukkishima take control, losing himself in pleasure, however only for a while.

                Rather quickly, Kuroo pushed Tsukkishima back, and kissed him much harder than before, taking control again. Their lips smashed together, sloppily. Kuroo reached for the waistband of Tsukkishima’s boxers and pulled them down, freeing Kei’s dick.

                If Kuroo was going to be completely honest, he knew Tsukkishima could take him right now without prepping, by the amount of sex they have, Kuroo knew he could.

                “Should I prep you?” Kuroo questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be sore tomorrow” Tsukkishima replied.

                “Open your mouth,” Kuroo instructed, sticking his fingers inside of Tsukkishima’s mouth. He decided that spit would have to do since they didn’t have any lube. Tsukkishima sucked on Kuroo’s fingers, and stared into his eyes. He was making puppy dog eyes, but somehow, in some shape or form, it was all entirely _sexy_.

                Kuroo removed his fingers from Tsukkishima’s mouth, and centered them on his hole.

“You ready?”

                “Yeah” Tsukkishima exhaled.

                Kuroo slipped one finger in, slowly pumping up and down, getting Tsukkishima used to a not so new feeling.  Tsukkishima breathed out shakily, “You can add another”, and Kuroo did. He also began to speed up his motions, slowly but surely.

                Soon enough, Kuroo slipped on last finger inside of Tsukkishima, going at a steady tempo. Every now and then you could hear quiet moans and pants coming from Tsukkishima, which showed that the subtle pain from being this full, had gone away, and left a warm pleasured feeling.

                Kuroo pulled his fingers out of Tsukkishima, and spit into his hands, rubbing the saliva onto his cock. Tsukkishima made a _Tsk_ noise in disapproval. However there was nothing he could do since they didn’t have any lube.

                “Sorry” Kuroo almost whispered.

                Kuroo reached for Tsukkishima’s leg and pulling it upwards, so he would have a better angle. Kuroo despite being in the locker room was determined to fuck Tsukkishima into this damned wall.

                “Ah – Fuck, Kuroo I’m not that flexible” Tsukkishima wined.

                 Kuroo didn’t necessarily care, but did stop pulling Tsukkishima’s leg upwards. He brought his dick up to Tsukkishima’s hole, and pushed in the tip. Tsukkishima hissed in pain, Kuroo’s cock was slightly wider than his fingers. Kuroo pushed in more, until he reached the base. Tsukkishima relished in this sudden fullness. Kuroo sighed, enjoying the tightness of Tsukkishima.

                Kuroo pulled practically all the way out and rammed right back in. “aH” Tsukkishima choked. Kuroo now began to slowly thrust inwards and out, finally allowing Tsukkishima to get used to it.

                “You can go faster Tetsu” Tsukkishima said quietly, almost at a whisper. Hearing this, Kuroo began to thrust into Tsukkishima much faster, but keeping a steady tempo.    

                “Mmn, Tetsu- t-there”, Tsukkishima moaned out. After a few minutes Kuroo had finally found Kei’s _sweet spot,_ his prostate. He stayed at this angle and began to, metaphorically, beat the crap out of Tsukkishima’s prostate.   _Pow._

                Kuroo looked at Tsukkishima’s face. His eyes were closed, tightly, and his cheeks were flushed pink, along with his lips, and his hair glistened with water from his previous shower.

                In all honesty, Kuroo was really bad at controlling his desires, so seeing Tsukkishima’s face like this could almost make him loose control. He leaned in, swooping Tsukkishima’s lips with his, and kissed him again. Kuroo moved from his lips to his jawline, to his neck and finally to his collar bones. He sucked there, causing Tsukkishima to moan, “Mn”. Kuroo sucked at his collar bones just long enough to leave a faint hickey.

                Kuroo removed his mouth from Tsukkishima’s collar bone, “Tsukki, you almost there?”  Kuroo questioned, surprisingly composed.

“Y-yeah” Tsukkishima replied rather quickly.

                With a few more thrusts, Tsukkishima came with a grunt, his cum covered his and Kuroo’s stomachs. Kuroo continued to thrust into Tsukkishima passed his orgasm, even though he pleaded for Kuroo to stop, because he was _too sensitive,_ or that it was too much.  Tsukkishima had been the most vocal at this point, since they started.

                Kuroo could finally feel his orgasm build up in his groin, the heat slowly growing. He pulled out and began to pump his cock. He shot his load onto Tsukkishima’s stomach, mixing with his cum from earlier.

                Kuroo put Tsukkishima’s leg back down, he was finally able to stand normally now.  Tsukkishima was relieved; he really was _not_ that flexible.

                “Does your ass hurt?” Kuroo was panting now.

“No, you were only balls deep in me” Tsukkishima replied sarcastically, “Of course my ass hurts”.

                Kuroo laughed at this, and reached for Tsukkishima’s towel.

“Here” Kuroo began to wipe of his and Kei’s cum.

                Once done, both boys got dressed and walked out of the Shower room.  To both Kuroo and Tsukkishima, it felt like they had been in the shower room for hours, however they had only been there a mere twenty minutes; A _quickie._ They decided they would both stay in the Karasuno room together; this was not Tsukkishima’s favor.  They stopped by the Nekoma room; Kuroo had grabbed his pillow, and other necessities, and informed his teammates he would be staying with Karasuno that night.

\----

                Tsukkishima walked into the Karasuno room first, followed by Kuroo.  Most people were surprised Kuroo had showed up, well mostly Hinata anyways.

                “Daichi, it’s cool if I stay here with you all tonight?”

“Sure man”, and with this, Kuroo followed Tsukkishima to his futon.

                At around 10:30, coaches came around to inform the teams it was lights out. Everyone crawled into their beds. That night Kuroo and Tsukkishima would be sharing a bed. Although this was nothing new; they often sleep together when they are with the other.

                Tsukkishima pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, determined to get some sleep.  He grabbed onto Kuroo’s shirt; that was lying next to him, and attempted to cuddle.  Tsukkishima had scooted closer to Kuroo, wanting more of him. Kuroo smiled at this. Tsukkishima who was usually cold, and entirely too salty, enjoyed _cuddling,_ cuddling with Kuroo for a matter of fact.

                Kuroo wrapped his arm around Tsukkishima waist, embracing him. Kuroo, of all people, was lucky enough to see Kei like this; Peaceful. He was one lucky man.  Kuroo closed his eyes, and drifted into a peaceful sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Advice, comments, and Kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!


End file.
